LOTM: String Theory S2 P16/Transcript
(Charlie is seen messing around with Izuku and Alex.) Alex: So how's the gas pheromones going Charlie? Charlie: It's great! I didn't know it could hurt bad guys! Alex: I think you mostly got lucky with that. Charlie: No way, that was all planned! Izuku: How so? Charlie: He did say his species was allergic to it. That must mean there are more things with the same allergy! Izuku: Maybe. But... (Izuku suddenly picks up Charlie and starts to lift him up) Izuku: You've still got a long way to go kid! Charlie: Hey come on man, put me down! Alex: Alright Izuku, I think he got the message. Izuku: I know, I'm just messing with him that's all! (Charlie is seen visibly scared) Charlie: I said put me down! (Charlie's hand opens up in front of Izuku's face before spraying a purple gas, causing him to let go of Charlie) Alex: Oh no! Charlie: Oops... (Izuku passes out on the ground) Alex: Izuku? Iuzku?? Charlie: I-I- I didn't mean to! (Omega is seen walking out with Mina and Uraraka) Mina: So wonder how long till the rest of your kids try to bond with someone? Omega: Not sure but- *Sees the situation* Huh?? What's going on?? Alex: Charlie spray Izuku! Urarak: What?! Charlie! Charlie: I DIDN'T MEAN TO!! HE SCARED ME!! Omega: What do you mean? Alex: He lifted him up into the air and...he just sprayed. Omega: What color was it? Alex: Purple. Omega: Huh, that's different. Alex: What do you mean? Omega: He must've sprayed the sleep pheromone. Charlie: I have more?!? Omega: Looks like it. Charlie: Cooooool! Uraraka: Well at least Deku's just asleep. Mina: Still Charlie you can't just spray people like that. Charlie: I'm sorry... Alex: Yeah you gotta remember kid no one here is going to hurt you or your siblings. Charlie: I know.... Alex: He's probably just stressed from meeting Tango. Omega: Maybe but- (Jack then leaves his room and appears extremely tired) Jack: What's up...? Alex: Jack! You're out of your room! Jack: Yeah so what...? Alex: We've all been worried about man. Jack: Have you...? Alex: Yeah, especially Erin. The past few days she's literally waited in front of your door for hours. Jack: Hmm.... I see... Alex: So... Listen Jack, about before- Jack: No no, it's fine. I've had time to think about it, and I decided I'm not gonna let the whole thing get to me like that. Alex: Well, that's good to know. Jack: Yeah, I- (Jack notices Izuku passed out on the ground) Jack: Did I miss something? Uraraka: Oh Charlie got scared and sprayed Deku with his new power. Jack: Powers?? Omega: Yeah. Charlie bonded with Uraraka and he got some power from the laughing gas that Romeo sprayed her with. Jack:..... Woooow. What did I miss? Omega: Well, Tango's dead. (Jack is silent) Jack: Well, that's good. Alex: Jack you alright? Jack: Yeah, just a bit tired is all. Alex: That's understandable. Jack: Well, I'm gonna go back inside. Tell Erin to come look for me later. Alex: Will do. (Jack goes back into his room. Izuku is then seen slowly waking up) Izuku: *Groans* What happened..? Alex: Well you scared Charlie, he sprayed you, turns out he's got sleeping gas, and Jack came out. Izuku: Oh. He did. That's good... Erin should be happy. Alex: Yeah. I'm gonna go tell her. Meantime, Omega try and help Charlie out. We can't have him getting scared and spraying us again. (Alex leaves as Omega and the others looks at Charlie looks guilty) Uraraka: Hey its okay Charlie, no one's mad at you. Izuku: Yeah.. I'm sorry I scared you. Charlie: It's fine I- (Charlie notices that he has another gland on his right hand that wasn't there before) Omega: What is it? Charlie: This...thing. This wasn't here earlier. (Omega takes a look at the gland) Omega: Maybe another pheromone gland. Maybe it's another way to double the effect. Charlie: Cool! Does that mean that I can spray two things at once?! Omega: I guess so? Not sure exactly. Charlie: Cool! Alex: But what does the right hand spray? Omega: How am I supposed to know? I don't have this ability. Charlie: Hmmm...Hey Izuku get over here! Izuku: WHAT?! I was JUST sprayed you me to- Mina: *Pushes Izuku* Go on already! Let's see Charlies power! Izuku: *Sighs* I REALLY don't wanna do this.. (Izuku goes up and bends down in front of Charlie) Omega: All right Charlie, go ahead. Charlie: You got it dad! (Charlie raises his hand and sprays his pheromones, seemingly doing nothing.) Charlie: Huh? Why didn't it work? Omega: I'm not sure, maybe...Wait... (Omega sees the remaining particles from the gas, noticing their green color) Omega: Oh god... Uraraka: Is that the...? Izuku: …. *Holds his mouth snickering* Mina: Oh no... Its laughing gas!! Charlie: Oops. Omega: Ooooh Miles is gonna be pissed. Alex: But wait, look! (The group notices the effect isn't as strong as Romeo's) Omega: It's not as potent. That's a good thing I guess. Alex: But still... Charlie: I mean, It's a start I guess. Omega: Now we just need to worry about the poison developing. Charlie: You mean I can create poison? Woooow. Man I got so many cool things, my siblings are gonna be soooo jealous! Mina: *Gasp* Your siblings! (Sounds of crashing is heard in the werehouse) Mina: I got it Omega! *Running back to the Werehouse* FOXTROT, PEARL!! STOP FIGHTING OVER WHO'S GONNA BE KING OR QUEEN!!! Uraraka: Think she can handle it? Omega: Yeah she should be able to. Now let's see: One hand spray's sleeping, the other laughing gas...But where would the poison gas fit into all of this. Charlie: I guess we'll find out later. In the meantime I'm gonna go eat. You should probably help your friend back there too. (Charlie leaves and heads to Omega's room as Alex and Omega look over at Izuku) Alex: Should we help him? Omega: As long as the effect isn't bad, I think he can handle himself. Alex: You sure? Omega: He's not being affected too hard. I think he can manage. Alex: Well, I guess. (As Alex and Omega leave Izuku is pounding on the ground, trying to keep himself from laughing. Over with Erin she's seen reading) Erin:..... (Omega and Alex walk up) Alex: Hey Erin. Erin: What's up? Omega: Jack finally came out of his room. Erin: Really? It's been like two days! Alex: We know. He said he wants to talk to you later when you get the chance. Erin: Really? Alex: Yes. Omega: He seems really happy though for some reason. Alex: Or at least MUCH better then he was two days ago. Erin: Oh thank god! I gotta go speak to him! (Erin runs past the two and quickly goes to Jack's room. She knocks on the door. After a few moments, Jack opens the door) Jack: Hey Erin. Erin: Jack, Alex just told me. All right to talk? Jack: Yeah come in. (Erin enters his room as he closes the door) Erin: So, what've you been doing? Jack: I've been thinking. Erin: About what? Jack: More than you think. You know, for the last few years I've known you guys I think they were some of the best years of my life. You guys showed me that is doesn't matter if you're human or a Shadow, it only matters about how pure you are when it comes to being a hero. (Jack holds onto Erin's hand) Jack: And besides, I finally figured you out... (Erin blushes at this response) Erin: What...What are you talking about? Jack: Erin, for the past three years I've seen the way you treated me. Out of everyone you seemed to be the only one that truly cared. And for that, I am extremely grateful. Erin: Jack, what are you trying to say? Jack: I'm saying that...I think...I think that I'm in love with you. (Erin blushes as she looks on shocked) Erin: J-Jack I- Jack: Don't try to hide it. I know you feel the same way as me. (Erin is silent as she looks down) Jack: Erin? Are you- (Erin suddenly kisses Jack, surprising him before he goes with it and kisses back while they hug. They soon stop) Jack: Well uhhh... Erin: That was... Jack: Really good. Erin: *Blushes* Yeah.. It was.. Jack: *Gently rubs Erin's back* So. Guess this is happening? Erin: I guess so. Oh man... I wonder how mom and dad will react if they hear I have a Shadow boyfriend? Jack: My parents would kill me for sure if they knew I had a human girlfriend. Erin: I won't let them. Jack: Neither will I. (The two look toward the door) Erin: Should we tell the others? (Jack thinks for a moment before looking over and smiling) Jack: Later. Erin: Yeah your right. *Smirks* Though I'm looking forward to seeing Leo's reaction. (The two share a laugh. They then share one more quick kiss) Jack: See you around soon my love. Erin: You to baby. (Jack let's Erin go as she walks out the door with a smile on her face. She closes the door and happily sighs) Alex: So how'd it go? (Erin jumps in shock as she sees Alex and Omega behind her) Erin: Oh uhhh...It went fine! Fine.... Omega: I sense a feeling of awkwardness coming from her. Alex: You sure everything's okay? Erin: Yeah I'm sure. He just needs some time to cool off. (Izuku then walks in gasping) Izuku: Hey...What'd I...miss? Alex: Well, Jack and Erin made up. Omega: How'd it go in there Izuku? Izuku: Omega I don't care HOW little you said it was, it still took all my will power just to keep from laughing!! Alex: Wow was it really that bad? Izuku: YES! That was a nightmare! Omega: Sorry Izuku I thought you could handle it. Izuku: Well you shouldn't- (Erin ignores the rest of the conversation as she walks off. She puts her hands to her heart) Erin: *In her mind* Me and Jack... I didn't think something this would ever happen... But I'm so happy. (Jack is seen in his room when a tap is heard at his window. He opens it before a black substance suddenly covers his arm as it grows into a head) Sigma: Hmmm... (Sigma realizes that Jack appears distressed) Sigma: What has happened? Your pulse has quickened. Jack: That is none of your business. Sigma: Everything of yours is my business. We're partners you know, we have no secrets. Jack: Yeah well what do you want? Sigma: My siblings are preparing for our next move. Jack: How long will that take? Sigma: A week. Maybe two. Jack: So, there's still time... Sigma: Time for what? (Sigma then realizes what he means before detaching and jumping out the window, reforming into his humanoid form) Sigma: She loves you...doesn't she? (Jack is silent as Sigma looks back. Sigma then runs off as Jack closes the window and sits back down on his bed) Jack: Hopefully he won't need me much longer. I know it's a little much, but it's what my parents want...And I can't stop that. (The scene cuts to Erin sitting on the couch smiling as she reads a book) Alex: Erin? Erin? (Erin is silent) Alex: Erin! (Erin drops her book before she looks at Alex) Alex: Are you okay? You've been smiling a lot lately. Erin: Y-Yeah Alex of course I'm all right. Alex: Did something happen with Jack up there? Erin: N-NO NO NO NOTHING HAPPENED! Alex: ??? Erin: He just.. We talked for a minute and he uh... He promised to from now be more careful with his magic so we won't have another situation like we had before! Omega: I still sense a feeling of awkwardness around her. Alex: If you insist that's what happened. Erin: It was! I swear! Alex: Okay, no judging from me. Erin: Well next time, don't interrogate me cause I'm smiling a lot! Alex: I wasn't interrogating you, I was just wondering that's all! Leo: *Comes in* Hey what are you guys yelling about? Alex: I was just asking Erin why she's smiling, that's all. Leo: *Smirks* Well its obvious why she's smiling. Erin: !! I-It is?! Alex: What is it? Leo: She's clearly in love. Can't you tell? (Erin's eyes open up wide while Alex and Omega are susprised) Alex: In love??? Omega: Really??? Erin: NO NO THAT'S NOT IT I- Leo: *Takes Erin's hands* Erin my dear, there's no hiding it. I can see it in your eyes. You are MADLY in love. Erin: *Looks left and right* I uh... I.. Leo: And let me just say... I knew you would come around. Erin: Wait what? Alex: Goddammit here we go again... Leo: I didn't think you'd want me to find out this way. Erin: Leo, it's not- Leo: But it is! You just don't want to admit it yet. Omega: Please make it stop. Anyone? (Erin is about to say something but then she gets an idea. She smirks) Erin: You know what Leo? You're right. Alex: Huh?? Erin: Yep. I'm love with you Leo. Omega: Whaaa?????? Leo: I knew you could not resist me forever. Erin: Yep. In fact: Close your eyes. I have a present for ya. Alex: Is this happening??? Leo: Erin! You're brother's right there! Erin: *Seductive chuckle as she puts her finger under his chin* Let him watch. Omega: *Covers his eye* Oh I can't look! (Alex is in shock as Leo closes his eyes and puckers his lips. He looks at Erin shocked at she tell him she loves him. But then she see him make a fist. And...) (BAM) (Leo is seen on the floor with a goofy smile and hearts in his eyes after being punched) Alex: Jesus. (Scott then walks in and sees the scene before him) Scott: Let me guess...He tried to hit on her again? Omega: Scott? When did you get here? Scott: I was visiting. Not even here for more than a minute and some girl has already knocked him out. Erin: Yes well, said girl wishes to read her book in peace if that's okay with everyone? Alex: Uh yeah sure. I was just worried that's all. Erin: Well worry no more bro, I'm fine. Scott you can Leo to his room upstairs. Scott: Okay. *Grabs Leo's arms* Come on Leo. Leo: *Goofy laugh* What a woman... (Alex and Omega watch as Scott drags Leo away. They look back at Erin who sits down and reads her book. Alex smirks, happy that things are back to normal) TO BE CONTINUED Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts